Christmas in Paradise
by aunomdelarose
Summary: Draco and Hermione unexpectedly meet each other on a holiday vacation in a tropical island. With problems they'd both very much like to forget, one night wouldn't hurt. After all, they have nothing better to do. DHr one-shot. A tad bit OOC, EWE? M for a very good reason. Happy holidays everyone!


They said Christmas was a time to tell the truth. Be honest with your feelings. It was a time for love and peace.

For Draco, there was one truth: We would _love_ to not celebrate his Christmas in London to get his _peace_ of mind back.

So he opted to go to the other side of the world. Asia was a nice place. Civilized, but not completely swallowed by everything Western culture. Not to mention the fact that wizards and witches were certainly more… considerate for people like him.

He'd appreciate it if he didn't have to go through all that drama this year. It was enough that he had one family member to endure for the holidays, but two? No thank you.

Narcissa was somehow tolerable, were it not for the fact that she still held their parties of two over the top and her incessant complaints of the occasion and their present stature in life. That Draco can take for just one day. But that was not the case anymore. Lucius was given pardon and was released from Azkaban last June. The man had lost his mind while he was rotting in the dark, forsaken place. Everyone thought he was bluffing, but the screams and the tortured look in his eyes said differently. To save his remaining sanity, he was to spend the rest of his life in house arrest at Malfoy Manor.

Two parents who have completely gone bonkers in one household meant Draco had to get out there, even just for a little while. So he booked the farthest flight he could do with his money and fled without so much as a letter.

The silver sand of the beach sank as he walked his now olive feet, the sea turning a darker shade of blue as the golden sun falls on the end of it. He had never seen a beautiful sunset until this place.

Draco has grown fond of the island for the past month he has been in it. His pale skin has a different glow now from all the surfing he does all morning. He would never forget that odd, satisfying feeling of the waves pushing and pulling him to different directions, the pumping of his breath as he tries to swim afloat. Hell, even the salt on his eyes and ears were familiar, almost normal to him now.

The night life was a different story. Every night, there were countless parties, with free flowing beer and slick bodies dancing to thunderous dance music. Fire dancers would give enchanting, life-threatening, but amazing exhibitions that pyromaniacs would enjoy. The heat of bonfires scattered around like signal fires of life around the island until the wee hours of the morning.

That had been his life. He didn't want to go back anymore. Life was simpler and happier in a place where no one knew your name.

"Draco!" Someone called behind him. He pronounced his name with a thick accent, with a hard d and c. It was almost as if he was a different person here too. His long, black hair was flying as he ran topless across the shore. "You up for tonight? Drinks all around, all you got to do is smile on Rita."

Draco chuckled. People like Draco came here looking for something different, more exotic than what they're used to. But it also goes both ways—islander girls loved him, Rita most of all. After their hook ups, she would joke about marriage so she can have a green card. Her heartfelt eyes told otherwise. He liked the attention though, so he played along. No one took relationships seriously here anyways. "Jao, you arse. One of these days, that girl is going to get fired."

"Then we might as well make the most out of it while she's there, right?" Jao joked. "Besides, if you don't like her, maybe you'll see someone else tonight. News is that there are new arrivals of foreigners from the mainland, looking for a good time. We could give it to them."

"I don't think I'm their type," He shook his head. Contrary to his built, Jao was pure, lean muscle on caramel skin. There was a reason why he could run on the beach shirtless and Draco can't. No matter how much surfing they did together, somehow his body never got even close to Jao. It was emasculating, but he'd never tell anyone that.

"Bullshit, we're a team bro. You're the yin to my yang." Jao patted his back. "I'll see you at ten, alright? See ya!" Jao saluted and ran back to the cottages. Draco was left with the sound of the crashing waves on his feet. He had to make the most of his time here after all.

Hermione was beginning to regret overstaying.

Not because the place was terrible. She had never been to this side of the world before, so everything looked refreshing from the usual sights of London. The country had a rich history and culture, with vivid colors of nature and smiles from locals to go around. In fact, she was glad to have given the opportunity. It wasn't every day that you were considered as a representative of feminist witches, despite being Muggle born. Turns out that was a leverage for her, being able to adapt to all walks of life, magic or no magic, from one country to another. Witches of all countries gathered in a conference for the week, and she learned and grew more aware of the diversity that should be embraced.

What she wasn't used to no matter where she went was the partying.

Hermione would like to think that she was past that phase in her life. Sure, she had a handful to nights in her lifetime with her friends where they would go from pub to pub to drink beer and maybe go to dance clubs, ending up getting plastered on the stoned streets. Those carefree nights were an indication that Hermione Granger is capable of 'loosening up' to break the connotation that she was uptight and had a stick up her arse all the time. See? She was normal.

And yet here she was, on a boat to an island the rest of the remaining delegates planned to stay in for their last night. She'd rather they had their cultural tours all over again. But Ron's voice from their last argument before they settled the divorce played in the back of her head again, as if he was mocking her.

"No offense, Mione, but you are quite boring. When was the last time you have ever done something without thinking at least five steps ahead?"

That statement hurt her despite separating from her best friend six months after finalizing their divorce. As if he didn't know her long and well enough! That was Hermione's thing, planning and organization. Why on earth would Hogwarts grant a fourteen-year-old Hermione a time turner? Because they know she can use it responsibly. He knew that when they were The Golden Trio with Harry, when they talked about defining their relationship after the war ended, when they spent a year planning their wedding and thought about future plans together. When was the last time she hasn't thought at least five steps ahead? Probably during her formative years.

However she knew deep down that the reason why what he said stuck was because she needed to change some things in order to get back in the game again. The sad truth about being a smart, single girl was that it was difficult to find someone that would match you. She might as well be stuck with Crookshanks, and ten more cats, forever.

Maybe some things needed to change. She was single, free, and could do whatever she wanted. And what she wanted to do was not to think. So she called her parents and told them she could not come home for Christmas and would spend it here instead.

When their boat halted at the shores, her stiletto heels sank on the sand. "Woops!" She exclaimed.

"I should have probably told you all to wear flip flops. My bad!" Mutya, the local delegate, told them. "Well there are plenty of souvenir shops around the island, feel free to buy from any of them. I'll go get us rooms at the hotel while you look around."

She put the sling of her bag higher up her shoulder and took off her shoes. The sand was warm and dry in between her toes as she walked on, hopefully no one would step on her in the busy market area. Necklaces of pearls, shells, and gems hung up on stalls. Green coconuts were sliced open on top and were inserted with plastic straws for refreshments, and a sight of a large lobster caused her to stand back and smile. Scarves colored with different hues and curtains made from tiny shells were flowing from the wind from the sea. Bags, hats, and lanterns were offered to her as she walked from stall to stall. She found herself a pair of slippers made from, according to the lady, coconut bark. "It's very light and comfortable, ma'am!" The vendor told her.

"Miss Granger!" Mutya called her out. "Come, we already have rooms!"

"Coming!" She gave the vendor her cash with a smile. She ran to Mutya and huffed. "I finally got myself some slip ons."

"Great! You got the good ones too, perfect for tonight!" Mutya tangled her arms with hers. "Come on, let's get dressed. We've got a long night ahead of us. I know just the perfect bandana to fit your hair color!"

Usually Draco would be caught dead before he was seen wearing a sleeveless shirt, but the weather in the island was humid and the salt of the sea feathered in the wind. He'd rather looked comfortable than sweaty. He learned that when he first arrived on the island, as he was perspiring immensely under his sweater and collared shirt. It didn't hurt to wear flip flops as well. No one was going to reprimand him to dress nicely here because compared to everyone else, he was more conservative. Other people barely wore anything other than their swimsuits, which was completely within reason. He left those moments of almost nudity only when he was surfing.

He spent the last three hours sleeping and eating dinner before he came out of his cottage. The island was most alive during the night, with chatters and sounds from the night markets and clubs. Sleeping was something that could be done until noon the next day. Draco barely got any sleep for a month, but you would never catch him complaining. This was his life for now—surf, swim, and drink his heart out. If only he could take this whole island with him to London, he could.

He thought about living here permanently, to a place where people only knew him on a first name basis and what he does on the daily. To everyone who knew him here, he was simply Draco, a foreigner who likes to surf and swim. But he knows he couldn't live on his trust fund forever. He needed to go back home, take over the family business, and be a Malfoy. It wasn't as attractive as it sounded before. In the island, he was a nobody. He wanted to keep it that way. If only it were possible.

He passed through the trail of coconut trees that almost reached the sky. A fat islander passed by him wearing a fake white beard and a Santa hat, topless and wearing red boxer shorts. "Merry Christmas!" The man boomed. Draco smiled and continued on.

Clubs here weren't closed in four walls and a roof of cement. No, it was exposed, with only bamboo tubes tied with rope as fences and ceilings and a large white tent cloth raised in the middle. Strobe lights would fly around but barely seen in the open, starry sky. Short, round tables were scattered around, with lanterns hanging giving a golden glow.

"There he is!" Jao emerged from a sea of bodies and clasped his hand. "I knew you wouldn't miss this!"

"It's not like I have anything better to do for the night!" He shouted through the loud music.

"Who knows? You might not have something to do but some _one_ , eh?" Jao nudged him. "Rita is looking especially fine tonight too. Let's start getting plastered already!"

They walked through rows of people and arrived to the bar, sitting on the high chairs. The place was quite busier than usual for tonight.

Rita was wearing a black bikini top that perked up her breasts and jeans shorts. Her curly ebony hair was donned with a white _gumamela_ on her right ear. She smirked at the sight of Draco ogling. "Well, if it isn't my favorite Brit. Come to take me away from here, Draco?"

He laughed. "Not until I get blistering drunk, Rita."

"Then you better start drinking now, cause we've got a full house today. Some foreigners from the capital just arrived earlier tonight."

"Any fine looking ladies aboard with them, perhaps?" Jao asked and winked.

"Why don't you see for yourself? They're right over there." Rita looked to the other corner of the club.

"Damn, it's like the Miss Universe contestants came over here." Jao patted Draco's arm. "Dude, you have to be my wingman on this one."

"Can't I just get a little but pissed first before you drag me into doing crazy shit for you?" Draco turned to Rita. "The usual, love." Rita beamed before she turned around and wiggled her ass as she grabbed his drink.

"I'm serious man, these ladies look fine as hell."

"Don't tell that in their face, though." Rita gingerly gave Draco his cold beer. "They're from a feminist convention in the capital. Some organization called FWW."

Draco almost choked on his drink. FWW meant Feminist Witches Worldwide. There were witches on this island, people with magic besides him. He turned his head, careful not to attract any attention from them in case they were looking his way.

"What are you talking about? I totally support women's rights." Jao said. "Fuck it, I'll go there and introduce myself already while their sober. Come on, Draco."

"You go, I'll catch you later." If there was anyone he knew there, he'd rather not meet them.

"Alright. Don't cry to me when you haven't gotten any!" Jao yelled before he ran away.

"Hey Draco," Rita leaned on the counter, giving him a perfect view. "Maybe after my shift we can hang out somewhere, just you and I?"

Draco eyes landed on her features, which weren't so bad, in fact they were alluring. Her golden skin and round, dark eyes shone on the disco light like it would when they would do it outdoors. Her hair was on the wild side and he liked pulling on it whenever he'd fuck her from behind. Her mouth was full and would puck and moan when he'd bite it. She was by far his greatest lay, wild and unattached, nothing but mischief in her eyes. But the thing about hookups was that it wasn't supposed to be consistent. She might get the wrong idea.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought. He gave her a smoldering look before he said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

If it weren't for the humid weather, Hermione would think that she was completely underdressed.

She was wearing nothing but her bikini underneath the gold and turquoise makeshift cloth that Mutya turned into a halter dress by tying it at the back of her neck. Fixing her hair was out of the question too. Her curls were uncontrollable, even by magic standards. She let it slide. After all, she wasn't supposed to think.

The beach and the club reminded her of their honeymoon trip to Hawaii. Ron was irritated about how she kept telling him to wear sunscreen and sunglasses then. It wasn't her fault that he would turn into a tomato after spending an hour in the sun.

No, she wasn't supposed to think about that either. She shook her head and then took a sip of her third mojito, pretending that she's still listening to her co-delegate.

"Hi," someone exclaimed from behind her. She turned around and stood. He was an attractive man, and it wasn't the alcohol and the playing lights fooling her. He wasn't wearing a shirt on, thank god, exposing his perfectly toned body. His black hair reached his shoulders and his smile reached his eyes. "You must be new here, I'm Jao!"

He offered his hand and she accepted it. "Hermione!"

"Sorry, what?"

She moved closer to speak to his right ear. "My name is Hermione!"

"Hermione! Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed. "When did you arrive here?"

"Earlier this evening," She looked around. "This island is lovely!"

"It is! Have you had the tour?"

"No, not yet!"

"If you want I'll give you a tour whenever you're free! I've lived here all my life so I know every nook and cranny of this place."

She could not help the grin on her face. "I'd love that!"

An hour has passed and Jao has not returned.

Not that he was reliant on the bloke to score, but the man was an expert. He knew exactly which girls were in the club for fun, one night stands. There were no telltale signs, he said, he just knew. Too bad Draco hasn't picked up on that pattern yet. He tried on his own, but after those nights these women would be looking for him everywhere. He had to shut them down, no matter how much that sucked.

He looked around the club, a beer in his hand, and saw him nowhere.

"Did the little shit ditch me?" He asked himself. He walked to the door and asked the guard. "Hey, did you see Jao?"

"He left with some foreign girl," The guard shrugged. "Said she would give her a tour."

Draco chuckled. He patted the guard's shoulders. "Thanks, mate."

 _Tour my arse_ , he thought. If he did not know any better, they'd already be having sex beneath some rocks. Jao was into the sex by the beach, that having a view of the waves while having an orgasm was a life-changing experience. He had yet to try that.

Suddenly, he heard noises near the beach. The voices sounded familiar, but were an odd combination. He saw a man's silhouette which had to be Jao, who was holding a woman in her forearms.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that—"

"You thought that just because we're getting along so well, I'd have sex with you?" The woman seethed. Her chocolate curls shook as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "I'm not that drunk just yet."

"No, come on, let's just go back to the club. Have a good time."

Draco chuckled. Clearly Jao's radar had gone rusty. He was about to save him from further humiliation when he saw a white flash come out from the middle of them. Jao flew a few yards away.

"Shit." Draco ran closer.

That was no simple flash of a camera. That was a spell. A magic spell. Jao was about to hook up with a witch.

Draco stood frozen when the witch turned to him, wand aimed at him. He was not shocked with that, he was used to wands sticking to his face to do Merlin knows what to him.

What shocked him most was that the witch was Hermione Granger.

Hermione's eyes adjusted to the light. She wasn't sure if it was the mojito she was drinking that made her see things but she was quite certain. "Malfoy?"

Only it wasn't exactly Draco Malfoy. He was different. He looked different, specifically. He was darker, more built, and showing a lot of skin.

"Granger, what did you do?"

She choked. "He was grabbing me and then I—"

"Casted a disarming spell on the Muggle. I saw." He approached the groaning man. "Jao, get up."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, but that's not what you should be worrying about right now. You just attacked a _Muggle_."

She gasped. "Oh no."

"Oh yes. Go on, obliviate him."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Are you drunk?"

"I… a little?"

Draco chuckled and groaned as he carried his heavy built friend up. "Of course you are. Obliviate his arse so he doesn't remember you using magic on him. I'll tell him he's pissed until Sunday and fell."

Hermione nodded fast. "Okay, okay I will," then paused. "Why don't you do it?"

"I don't have my wand with me."

"Why not?"

"Just do it, Granger."

"Ugh. Fine." She paused again. "You should probably step away. I'm a little dizzy and my aim might be off."

"Seriously?" He dropped Jao like a doll on the sand and moved four steps sideward. "That far enough for you?"

"Yes." She nodded. She pointed her wand and slurred. "Obliviate."

When she finished, Jao woke up with a start and looked confused. He stumbled on his feet and Draco approached him. "What happened?"

"I think you're too drunk, mate." Draco said. "You were walking around pissed as hell and fell asleep on the ground."

"I did? Huh. I must have lost control." He shook his head and saw Hermione approaching warily. "Don't I know you?"

"Ah yes, this is Hermione Granger." Draco said. "We went to school together."

"Really? Small world to meet each other here then."

"Yes," Draco and Hermione looked at each other. "Yes, it is."

"Well, I don't want to do anything I'd regret while drunk so I'll have an early night." Jao patted Draco's back before walking away. "See ya, Draco."

When he was well far out, Hermione let out her breath. "This is bad."

"The worst is over, you can calm down now." Draco said.

"No! The Ministry is going to learn about that and then I'll be screwed!" She shook her head and said to herself. "No Hermione, don't do that."

"Are you reprimanding yourself?" Draco asked.

Hermione glared and then sighed. "I promised myself I wasn't going to think."

"Well clearly, you didn't think at all when you disarmed a Muggle. Congratulations, you're doing so well."

"I am?" She huffed. "Huh. I am, aren't I?"

"Are you still drunk?"

"Well, not drunk enough if I'm still thinking." Hermione looked back to the beach. "So, Draco Malfoy. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you here either."

She nodded and hid her wand, fidgeting with her fingers. Draco had his hands on his pockets.

After an awkward silence, Draco asked. "Want to get a drink?"

"Yes, please."

After an hour of conversation and shots of Jagerbombs and tequila, Hermione lost her brain. She must have dropped it somewhere on the sand, she was guessing. Draco thought it was brilliant. So much for hiding, this was fate talking to the two of them. They were in a tropical island, drinking their brains out, forgetting all of their worries. They had nothing better to do.

"I can't feel my face!" Hermione shouted through the blasting music. "This is amazing!"

Draco smiled. He had never seen the uptight Hermione Granger lost control before. Initially the first few drinks were awkward, but of course alcohol made miracles. One being getting Hermione to loosen up.

"I missed this," She said. "I miss going out with my friends to drink and dance and drink and dance." she paused. "And drink."

"And dance." Draco teased as he took a sip of his beer.

"And dance!" Hermione jumped out of her stool and then bobbed her head from left to right, her hips following. "Come on Malfoy, let's dance!"

"No." Draco immediately answered. Rita was looking at him and hid her laughter. He smiled. "You see we went to school together. She's a better dancer than I am, if I recall."

"Everybody can dance, silly!" She took both of his hands and pulled, her hips swaying to the music. She twirled herself around as she dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. "See!"

Draco could not help his laughter as she roamed him, her hands moving around his chest and back. "Is that what dancing looks like to you, Granger?"

"I think?" She circled herself out and then back to his arms. "But then again, I'm not supposed to think."

"Dancing doesn't involve thinking, Granger."

"Yeah? Then what do you do to dance?"

"You use this," He touched his shoulders and rolled it. Hermione laughed. His hands moved downwards to her hips and let it roll like gentle waves. "And this. Like being in the ocean."

"The ocean?"

"You know, when the waves are moving all around you." He held on her hips tighter, and could not help but move with her himself. "You don't think, you just move along."

Hermione let out a breath and then moved along as Draco gyrated their hips. She let out a triumphant chuckled and then rolled her head backward, almost toppling her over. Draco's hands wrapped to her back and then pulled her closer to his chest with a gasp.

She chuckled. "Let's do that again."

They danced along the slur of the music like one body. Hermione's hands wrapped around his neck. Her hand sent jolts from Draco's neck to his whole body and he shuddered, still dancing and moving. She turned around and pressed her back to his front, her head falling to his shoulder. His hands returned to her hips on instinct, and lost his breath when she felt her rolling her bottom on his crotch.

They moved like that for as long as they could, Draco drowning on her delicious musk and scent on her neck. Her hands landed on top of his, and moved it inch by inch higher. Their hips still moving in sync, Hermione could feel something growing in between them. Their entwined hands reached high up to her ribcage.

"You're drunk." Draco said, his voice coarse and low on her ear.

"Not anymore." Hermione replied, voice aching with need.

"Fuck," Draco groaned. His mouth kissed the hollow of her throat, his lips feeling a small taste of her sweat. He turned her form around and looked through her eyes—clear and dilated. She was sober and aware, and she wanted this as much as he did. He grabbed her close and took her lips with his.

Hermione moaned at the feel of Draco's lips on his. His scent filled her nostrils of a mixture of salt and manly scent. She pressed her chest closer to his and seered through their kiss, her hands grabbing on to his upper arms. His hands took hers and then he said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

She didn't know how hard it was to run in the sand until then, but it didn't really matter to her. She kept following Draco as they walked passed different people.

"Hey Draco!" Someone called after them.

"Fuck," Draco muttered then let out a breath. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Have you seen Jao?" The man asked.

Hermione stood behind him, and could not help herself. She gave soft kisses on his back, her index finger trailing down his spine.

Draco shivered. The little minx! He tried his best to make a stoic face. "He went home, he got plastered a little too early."

"Oh yeah? Alright then. See you around!" The man waved and walked away.

When he was gone, he turned around to Hermione and growled. "You'll pay for that."

Hermione bit her lip while Draco dragged her again.

They arrived at Draco's cottage and he opened the door as swiftly as he could. When he did, he closed it shut as he kissed her fiercely. She groaned at the return of the contact and ran her hands on his hair, her nails scratching his scalp. He pulled her up and her legs wounded around his hips as he walked them to his bed.

They landed on the soft cushion with a thud and then their hands roamed on every inch of fiery skin they could touch. Hermione raised Draco's shirt up and removed it from him, breaking their kiss as her lips landed on his neck. Draco moaned and undid the tie of her dress, cursing at the first few seconds with the difficulty. Her hands moved to his chest, then raked her nails on his back. Draco threw her dress on the floor and then looked at her body, the view her sloping curves illuminated through the moonlight.

"I know you're not supposed to think right now," Draco said as he put his hands on her back to untie her bikini. "But Weasley is a fucking idiot to be letting you go." He gasped at her exposed breasts, nipples taut. His mouth enclosed on one nipple and sucked feverishly, making her moan aloud. He let it go with a pop. "Back to not thinking, now I just want you to feel. Did you feel that?"

"Mmhm." Hermione moaned, her voice full of need. "Keep doing that."

Draco smirked before he sucked on the other nipple. She let out a cry of ecstasy, her back curving as if it would make him suck on it more. The grip of her fisted hands loosened to remove his shorts, her feet dragging it the rest of the way. Their mouths entwined, ravishing each other, and then he let her go, making her cry as if in pain. Draco let out a chuckle and then turned her around, her stomach lying down.

"Pay back time." Draco whispered to her.

Draco kissed Hermione's neck and slowly, lasciviously ran his tongue on the curve of her spine. She let out a long moan, her hands clenching on his sheets tight. His tongue felt sinfully good on her skin, sending jolts on her whole body. When he reached the curve of her ass, he raised them up and bit one cheek.

"Oh! Draco!" She exclaimed, appalled but turned on. Her expression turned from shock to pleasure, her eyes rolling as his tongue circled around her opening. His tongue pressed on her clit and she let out a loud gasp, pressure going from soft to hard, flicking her to a puddle of pleasure. She muffled her cries on his pillow, her legs shaking to her core. His tongue was a work of art, and when he sucked and lapped her juices, she was lost. She came with a loud cry and a shudder, crying out his name repeatedly.

Draco took a condom out of his bedside drawer and slipped it on, raising her hips higher. He kissed the small of her back and asked, "Ready for more?"

She purred and pulled up on her elbows, looking back at him with dark, lust-filled eyes. "Please."

His throbbing erection was circling her vulva and teased her ass, which made her moan. He chuckled and clicked his tongue. "Maybe we'll do that later. Do you want that?"

His statement made her excited, but before she could answer him, he went inside her in one smooth push. They both groaned in relief. Draco pushed in and out gently at first, inch by inch, afraid he might explode if he went fast immediately. Her sounds as she came already made him hard as a rock, ready to explode, but he wanted this to last. He was going to milk it for all its worth. Every push he made was rewarded with a seductive moan from Hermione.

"Draco, harder." She said, out of breath.

He gave a final bite on her shoulder before he went faster, eliciting louder moans from her. She was so wet and tight it made him want to go deeper into her. He crouched down to grab her breasts as he pounded on her harder.

Hermione could feel him everywhere, her skin tingling and her senses out of control. She found her brain, it was there all this time, but she was about to lose it by the way he was fucking her with abandon. Her right hand went to her clit, feeling herself close to coming again, and she gasped loudly.

Draco felt her hand move to her core, so he followed her there. "That's it, one more time."

His other hand went to her hair and he pulled, and she let out a cry of encouragement. "Yes, yes, harder."

He pounded on her harder and they flicked her clit faster, feeling their cores breaking. She let out a scream as she came again, waves coming and going on her body, universes exploding in her eyes. He sped up and gave one final push inside of her, coming as her walls thundered on his member. He shivered and made them fall on his bed gently, stopping her sudden fall with his arms.

Their breaths mingled, fanning on each other's cheeks as they looked at their post-coital bliss faces. Hermione let out a chuckle and a shudder, biting her bottom lip. "Mmm, that was amazing."

"Give me a few more minutes and I can do better." Draco shuddered. "Clearly we're still lacking here if you're coherent."

When the light was too garish as it shone on the window, they took it as their cue to wake up. They both worked too hard last night to fuck themselves witless that they ended up exhausted to the bone. Draco wiggled as his member was still inside Hermione, too tired to pull out from the third time they had sex. His morning wood was going to have his best Christmas gift ever.

"I'd say good morning but it's too bright." Draco groaned, voice husky from sleepiness and his cries of passion. "And I can't seem to get off of you."

Hermione moaned and then buried her face deeper into the pillow. "I don't want to get up yet."

"Then don't," his hands roamed on her naked body. "Morning sex is my favorite."

"Are you serious?" She blew her curls off her face. "Your stamina is impressive. Too bad I'm too tired to cooperate."

"You don't have to, just lie down." He laid her stomach down, his hardness and heat growing inside of her. Slowly, he stroked the curve of her hips. He curled his hands and his fingers played around the seam of her sex, eliciting a moan of approval from her. That she could still do, miraculously after screaming her lungs out all night. She arched her pelvis, and he growled. He pushed her legs wider and crawled over her, gripping her ass as he pushed himself hard into her. Hermione pushed her hips against Draco's and it made him move faster, their skin slapping, sweat forming. They came with groans and gray noises in their ears. He slowly removed himself from inside her and then kissed her back and neck.

"You're insatiable." Draco huffed and ran his hands on his hair. "Come on, let's get brunch outside. It's Christmas."

"Some Christmas we had tonight." Hermione turned on the bed and sat up.

They ate a hearty brunch worth of the holiday on the seaside restaurant, talking like they were long-time friends. It was unusual and yet comfortable and perhaps they blame their night of sex for it. But their conversations and banter were natural than most conversations they had with other people, family or not.

When it was time for Hermione to go, Draco walked her to their boat. The delegates' wondered where she went, but pressed no further at the sight of a man with her. She got subtle nudges and looks of shock and excitement out of Draco's vision however, which made her proud of herself.

She turned around and then asked, "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He replied.

"When you get back to London, give me a call, will you?" She looked at him gently. "Other than the sex, everything else in between was nice."

Draco tried his best to keep his smile down low. "Yes, I think so too."

"We can hang out at a pub, have coffee?"

Normally this conversation would have made him uneasy. But for some reason, he nodded. "I'll call you as soon as I arrive."

"Okay." Hermione beamed and gave him a soft peck on his cheek and whispered. "Thank you. I know I'm not supposed to think, but I think you're great."

She waved at him before she stepped inside her boat, and he looked on as she was out of sight.

He might have to cut his vacation short.


End file.
